Destinos cruzados
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Ellas vivían la vida mintiendo y robando. Ellos se ganaban la vida deteniendo gente como ellas. Un suceso los había reunido, a los 4 sin excepción pero aún cuando había sido inevitable eso no significaba que fuera para bien. Ellas eran sobrevivientes, de distintas cárceles... ellos eran típicos los guardias de prisión. Fic a dueto con Nana Uchiha S (Antes FerCevella)


Bueno creo que ya casi casi va a pasar medio año (?) (Hitomi de exagerada) desde que **Nana Uchiha S **(antes FerCervella) y yo hicimos este One-Shot jajaja pero igual mejor tarde que nunca y aunque muyyyyy tarde lo publico.

**Aclaraciones:**

**- Esto es un UA en donde:**

**. -Hinata fue exitosamente secuestrada por Kumogakure **

**. -Karin fue entrenada por Orochimaru en vez de Sasuke**

**. - Sasuke no deserto.**

**- OoC (leve, moderado, intenso ustedes dirán pero hay).**

**- Parejas crack (NaruKarin y SasuHina) Pero es leve y apenas se nota la intensión de sus autoras de ponerlas.**

**- Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Fui secuestrada por culpa de estos ojos.

Los ninjas de Kumokagure necesitaban conocer los secretos detrás del Byakugan y escogieron a una niña del Clan Hyuga... Esa niña era yo, fui tratada como un simple objeto. Me vi sometida a toda clase de entrenamiento extenuante y doloroso para que mis ojos pudieran alcanzar mi mayor capacidad en poco tiempo; al inicio era un ser patético, vulnerable y mediocre porque estaba asustada casi todo el tiempo... Pero logré compensar eso con mi fuerza de voluntad.

Mi voluntad era escapar de ahí.

Al cumplir los 10 años perdí toda esperanza en que mi clan fuera a sacarme de ahí, yo era tal vez un estorbo para ellos... Desde aquel minuto comprendí que no podía depender de nadie y no iba a dejar que Kumogakure me quitara mis ojos ni mi vida. Elaboré un plan para escapar del lugar donde había vivido atrapada por 6 años, puse atención a los horarios de los guardias y aproveché que mi cuerpo andrógino cabía por un ducto interminable; logré salir invicta y me dejé caer en la hierba luego de correr por tres largos días.

Estos ojos me habían salvado de ser seguida. De morir.

La vida me resultó extraña y aprendí que debía ser recelosa de los extraños, aun así en mi existía la fe en los demás. Quería creer en alguien, vagué por todos lados por un año siempre ocultándome de todos para no ser lastimada cuando conocí a Karin... Ambas éramos de la misma edad y parecíamos igual de cansadas, como si hubiéramos vivido 100 años envasados en cuerpos de niñas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Me quede sola por una guerra

Mi hogar fue quemado hasta las cenizas por aquellos que peleaban. La única que sobrevivió fui yo, desde que nací note que tenía un poder especial, era un jutsu o algo parecido; en un principio me costó darme cuenta, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba la sensación que tal habilidad me proporcionaba se hacía más fuerte.

Por ello pude evitar morir.

Los primeros días permanecí en el mismo lugar donde me había refugiado durante el ataque, lloraba por haber sido tan cobarde y no correr a avisar lo que en mi interior sabía. El hambre y la sed no me importaron, era mi castigo por haber sido tan egoísta pero al final no morí.

Y no sabía porque.

Un día llego un extraño a las ruinas que eran mi mundo, su esencia me causo miedo desde un principio pero cuando me encaro supe que a pesar de todo no me lastimaría. Me hizo una pregunta y aun cuando no lo conocí le dije la verdad, me ofreció acompañarle; en medio de mi soledad acepte sin pensarlo demasiado.

Aquel hombre me enseño a usar mi poder, me entreno para convertirme en algo pero jamás me lo dijo. Alababa mis habilidades pero siempre tenía un brillo y aura que no me gustaba. Al final algo cambio, me mando lejos y no me trataba como antes, quise preguntar por qué pero sabía que jamás me lo diría.

Me dejo a cargo de una de sus bases, pero siempre iba a verme, evaluándome no solo con la mirada. Me entrenaba cuando podía pero cada entrenamiento se iba siendo más siniestro.

Todo empero cuando me negué a matar, él insistió pero me negué cada vez, yo no era una asesina. Orochimaru se molestó, intento matarme también. Me lastimo y me encerró como a los hombres que debía cuidar, lo maldije con todo el dolor y el odio que sentía, estaba harta de él. Ese día hui, use lo que el mismo me había enseñado y escape.

Luego de eso mi carácter cambio, me volví distante algo indiferente pero sobretodo aguerrida. No quería depender de nadie nunca más o al menos ese era el plan pero una vez más la vida me lo cambio; Conocí a una chica, su nombre era Hinata y al verle supe que éramos iguales, desde entonces caminamos juntas en este podrido mundo.

.

* * *

><p>.<br>— Los he encontrado — habló Hinata.

Su voz se escuchó segura, asentí sin más, ya lo habíamos hablado y ambas sabíamos que seguía.

—No son tan fuertes — dije mientras cerraba los ojos para evaluarlos con precisión — los más aptos están hasta el final de la formación pero no es nada que no podamos manejar. — Abrí los ojos mirando con seriedad hacia la nada.

— ¿Qué hay del que lleva el pergamino? — Preguntó algo curiosa mi compañera, normalmente empezaba con lo directamente involucrado con nuestros objetivos pero ellos me parecían demasiado débiles.

— Pan comido — respondí a mi amiga de ojos llamativos mientras una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro.

Ambas asentimos por última vez y me aleje rodeando así al grupo de ninjas que custodiaban lo que íbamos a robar. Una vez estuve en posición ataque a nuestros obstáculos con una lluvia de bombas de humo, dos segundos después salte hacia el suelo para aterrizar de pie.

Cerré los ojos y utilizando mi jutsu único comencé el verdadero ataque, como había predicho la mayoría de los ninjas eran cosa fácil por otro lado Hinata se encargaba de un buen número con su Juken – a veces la envidiaba por eso – golpee otro par de ninjas que seguían sin poder disipar el humo.

Cuando termine con el último que me tocaba me detuve justo a un lado de Hinata quien ya estaba libre, era una suerte que ambas tuviéramos en común poder distinguir chakras entre las personas – eso nos daba la ventaja en estas situaciones, no nos confundíamos – . El humo se disipó por completo para aquel entonces, dos figuras con los chalecos característicos de Konoha quedaron frente a nosotras.

— Son los finales — hable seria.

Hinata se colocó en posición y yo la imite – aunque con un estilo diferente – la risa de uno de los ninjas me dejo clara una ventaja, no la desaprovechamos.

Aun así la pelea fue larga, al parecer nosotras también los habíamos subestimado, con razón Konoha era de las aldeas más fuerte, sus ninjas eran buenos. Hinata y yo respiramos aliviadas cuando el último enemigo cayó muerto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caminamos entre la maleza del bosque completamente exhaustas, sin duda había sido una misión dura y difícil pero teníamos el pergamino y después de tamaño robo teníamos claro que Kohona iría tras nosotras pero habíamos sobrevivido a tantas cosas en la vida que el miedo era algo que ya no nos detenía; después de todo, cada día podía ser el último.

Llegamos a una aldea pequeña y nos encaminamos a una posada, Karin me miró y sonreí levemente. Tenía claro que debía hacer.

— Déjamelo a mí... — me acerqué a la dueña de la posada y comencé a hablarle, solía ser alguien en quien la gente no desconfiaba así que ella oyó el relato que le dije y conmovida nos dejó el mejor cuarto de la posada por menos precio.

Cuando entramos a la habitación Karin se dejó caer en el futon con los ojos cerrados mientras yo abría una ventana, el aire era tibio.

— Si no te conociera, me habrías engañado hasta mí con eso de las niñas pobres... Sin duda, has aprendido a mentir con el tiempo. Antes eras desastrosa. — Reí y la vi hacer una mueca - Lo que realmente me fastidia es que tendremos que descansar y salir huyendo porque Konoha no lo dejará así como así, estúpidos.

— Tampoco esperaba que hubiera tranquilidad, este pergamino ha de ser importante si vendrán por él. — miré el objeto y sonreí. — Hoy habrá un festival... Necesitamos dinero.

— No moveré ni un dedo. Estoy cansada.

— Entonces, lo haré yo... Necesitamos el dinero más que nunca, Karin. Sobre todo si queremos dormir sobre un futon y no sobre la hierba a la intemperie. — Mi amiga me miró y rodó los ojos — Sí, sé que crees que soy una princesa pero odio dormir a la intemperie... Iré a ver si alguien puede darme algo que hacer y volveré.

Me puse una yukata y salí de la habitación. Todos en la Aldea parecían muy ocupados en los preparativos para el Festival así que nadie quería contratar a alguien a última hora. Caminé de regreso a la posada y estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de nada hasta que choqué con alguien, alcé la vista y me encontré con una mirada glaciar, profunda y oscura como el ónix. Me quedé mirando sus ojos hasta que sentí incomodidad, no era alguien común y corriente.

— Perdón... Iba distraída. — Bajé la mirada consiente de que mis ojos no iban a pasar desapercibidos. Maldije internamente por haberle mirando tanto.

— Teme, deberías pedirle perdón. Golpeaste a la chica... — un chico de ojos azules como el cielo y sonrisa zorruna se acercó mientras que el otro bufó — ¿Estás bien? El teme es algo idiota y te acaba de echar el cuerpo encima.

— Estoy bien, gracias... — iba a decir algo cuando vi su distintivo. Konoha.

Ninjas de Konoha. Procuré que no notaran mis nervios y tomé el control de mi misma rápidamente, les sonreí y fingí normalidad, no era algo fácil pero no podía delatarnos ahora que teníamos el pergamino.

— Disculpa... ¿Son ninjas?

— Si, somos de Konoha. Hemos venido a...

— Cállate, Dobe. — El chico de ojos negros me miró con recelo. — Tienes que aprender a callarte.

— Es solo una chica, Teme. Y podría decirnos algo útil.

El chico soltó un "Hmp" y se marchó pasándome a llevar nuevamente mientras el chico alegre le seguía, sin duda era un maleducado. Subí a la habitación y desde el futon miré a Karin, no bastó que dijera nada... ya nos conocíamos bien.

— Mierda... Estúpidos de Konoha. No iban a dejarlo ahí.

— Ha de ser importante, además Orochimaru no querría cualquier cosa y costó conseguirlo.

— Si, deberíamos cobrarle más.

El resto de la tarde nos dedicamos a descansar, a recuperar energías.

Desperté algo sobresaltada cuando golpearon a la puerta, me levanté rápido y me sorprendí al ver al ninja de Konoha, el chico rubio que sonreía como si no hubiera mañana. Era un tanto desconcertante ver tanto optimismo en alguien sin sentir esa calidez emanando de él, le miré y él sonrió con más ganas.

— Disculpa... ¿Necesitas algo?

— Tienes unos ojos raros... — le miré con recelo. — Se parecen a los de una familia de Konoha. ¿No has ido a Konoha nunca?

— No, nací en una aldea pequeña muy lejos de ella...

Karin se levantó de mal humor y miró al chico con mayor recelo, supuse que analizaba su chakra y que no había algo normal, de otra forma ella jamás se habría levantado.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres?

— Bueno, no importa... Etto... Soy Uzumaki Naruto, seré el futuro Hokage de Konoha y como tal no puedo permitir que alguien como tu amiga haya pasado un mal rato, hoy mi amigo Sasuke teme te empujó y... — suspiré. — Venía a invitarles a comer hoy...

Eso me pilló de sorpresa y miré a Karin.

— ¿Tu amigo la empujó? — Karin enarco una ceja — Carajos, ahora cualquier bruto le pega a una mujer indefensa. ¿No, Hinata?

— No hace falta, Naruto-kun... Es algo sin importancia, Karin.

— Puede que para ti... pero para mí no. Y si él ofrece invitarnos a cenar, aceptaremos. —La miré por medio segundo y ella miraba al chico de esa forma especial que usaba cuando un chakra le llamaba la atención. — ¿A qué hora y dónde?

— En una hora más en el local de enfrente, yo invito.

— Claro, si tu amigo empujó a esta chica indefensa ni modo que nos pidas que paguemos lo que comes, idiota. — Ella bufo.

— Vaya, sí que eres ruda. Bueno, nos vemos. — se alejó y en cuanto cerré la puerta. Mi amiga me miró.

— Ese chico... No es normal. El chakra de su amigo es tan frío que puedo sentirlo desde aquí, pero él... es cálido pero hay oscuridad en él, tenemos que saber qué es lo que oculta, Hinata. Esos dos están tras nosotras y no son ninjas comunes y corrientes.

— Sigo creyendo que es un error interactuar con ellos... — recordé los ojos ónix del otro chico y sentí algo en el estómago muy fuerte. Un presentimiento, tal vez — Pero si te interesa saber que ocurre, sabes que te seguiré.

— ¿De nuevo con un presentimiento? ¿O el otro chico te flechó?

Me sonrojé y miré a otro lado molesta.

— Como crees... No, no es eso... Sucede que... No sé qué sucede.

— Hinata, velo como una oportunidad de conocer al enemigo. Y quien sabe... Podrías pasar una gran noche. — Los colores se fueron a mi cara y Karin soltó una risa típica de ella — Deberías ver tu cara, estás púrpura. Sí que debe ser atractivo el cubo de hielo ese.

En cuanto estuvimos listas para salir nos encaminamos al local y vimos al rubio haciéndonos señas desde una mesa junto al chico serio de ojos negros que miraba a otro lado. Caminamos y nos sentamos junto con ellos.

— Vaya, lucen muy lindas... Creo que el Festival hace que todos saquemos los mejores trajes.

— ¿Mejores? Usas lo mismo que cuando fuiste a invitarnos... — Karin rodó los ojos y sonreí - Bueno, supongo que hemos de presentarnos... ella lo hará.

— Mi nombre es Hinata y ella es mi amiga Karin — miré a la mencionada que seguía atenta a los chackra a juzgar por su impresión — Gracias por la invitación, no era necesario.

— ¡Sí que lo era! Teme, deberías disculparte con Hinata-chan... La empujaste.

— Ella dice que no es necesario y no lo es... Solo que no aguantas tus ganas de ligar, hmp

El aludido lejos de enfadarse por tamaña idiotez se largó a reír. Nos miramos y fue como si mentalmente dijéramos al unísono "Idiotas". Vaya par. Naruto habló todo el tiempo de Konoha, sus amigos, una Sakura-chan que vivía colada en sus comentarios y nosotras algo aportábamos a la charla, ya que el otro chico no hablaba nada... Hasta que mencionó que era un Jinchuriki.

La cara de Karin y la mía fingieron perfectamente normalidad pero por dentro, estaba algo preocupada. Este chico tenía "algo" adentro y si Karin estaba interesada en saberlo era porque el poder de Naruto era inmenso, además el otro chico me causaba recelo... su forma de ser era extraña pero tal vez ocultaba algo. El local comenzó a llenarse de gente y me excusé para ir a mojarme un poco, estaba con las manos en el agua cuando sentí una presencia; activé mi Byakugan y le supe cerca así que cuando habló a mi oído; estaba preparada.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— Forasteras... Nada más.

— No me mientas, maldita. — Me tomó del cabello y le miré fingiendo pavor — Yo no soy Naruto... No me compro eso de que son dos chicas solas que no hacen nada, tú con esa pseudo inocencia no me engañas; Soy de los que reconoce a los de su clase y ustedes son todo menos dos damiselas en peligro.— Hizo una pausa y siguió — ¿Qué traman?

Me libré del agarre y en cuanto pude estampé mi mano en su pálido rostro.

— No vuelvas a tocarme… Jamás en tu vida. — mis recuerdos de los años vividos en Kumo me asaltaron de golpe y sentí ganas de matarle pero me contuve y bajé la mirada para salir de ahí.

Sentí que me seguía pero llegué hasta la mesa y no volví a mirar al tal Sasuke, todo estaba saliéndose de control y odiaba que sucediera de esa forma. Me gustaba poder pensar en frío pero con este chico es casi imposible, se nota que es astuto y que no le engañaremos fácilmente... Y me molesta.

Cuando llegamos a la posada no hace falta que digamos nada. Hay que huir de esos dos, son un peligro que podría costarnos la vida.

Pronto salimos de la posada a medianoche y corremos por el bosque, tenemos que entregar el pergamino a toda costa y recibir el dinero. Pero conforme avanzamos Karin percibió el chakra de ambos chicos siguiéndonos.

Era demasiado tarde.

Intentamos perderlos pero por más que tratábamos no lo conseguimos, no nos quedó más que detenernos y pelear. Al parecer ellos se dieron cuenta.

Solté una maldición cuando el humo se despejo y vi que Hinata y el chico de cabellos oscuros habían desaparecido, desde la rama donde estaba pude ver que el rubio había sido alcanzado también por la explosión del _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō_ y la técnica raiton del Uchiha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¡Hey!. — La voz del oji-azul me saco de sus cavilaciones pero aun así lo vi con indiferencia. — ¿Podrías darme el pergamino? — Aquella pregunta solo hizo que mi enojo creciera más — si accedes convenceré al _Teme _de dejarlas ir.

Bufe antes de acomodar mis gafas, ese niño era un idiota de primera.

— No te daré nada, estúpido. — Me colocó en pose de pelea, no podía dejar que me venciera y menos que me quitaran el pergamino, que demasiado nos había costado conseguir.

El chico pareció reír o algo similar, sin más arroje unas bombas de humo y salte a tierra. El Kagura Shingan era mi mejor habilidad por lo que tenía que aprovecharla, el chico parecía ser un total estúpido pero era un jinchuriki y por ende no sabía que tan bueno era y no podía quedarme a descubrirlo. Note como esperaba mi actuar y por alguna razón me detuve, lo analice otro segundo y supe que si lo atacaba directamente la vería llegar. Lance un par de shuriken y vi como el rubio las evadió de forma estúpida, por ello me di un golpe mental. Al parecer el rubio me subestimaba o en todo caso era un inútil.

Tenía que ponerme seria o no saldría de esta.

Y no quería ir a prisión.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un ligero temblor recorrió mi espalda, no había casi ningún ninja que pudiera con mi defensa absoluta. El Byakugan seguía activo en mis ojos, había tenido razón había sido mala idea involucrarnos con ellos. Pero ahora no podía hacer más que pelear, al menos hasta que consiguiera reencontrarme con Karin.

— Eres una Hyuga. — Habló con seguridad, no podía negarlo ahora así que simplemente asentí — debes ser de la rama principal ya que tu frente está limpia.

Fruncí el ceño, habían sido pocas personas las que me habían llegado descubrir de tal forma – o bueno que habían descubierto lo que se supone soy – el miedo me hizo dudar un momento pero luego recordé que esa no era yo.

— Ya te lo dije soy una forastera — hice una pausa, me puse en posición y continúe — nada más.

Sasuke solo bufó y volvió a usar la técnica que había sido capaz de detener mi defensa, ante eso me era claro que no serviría un ataque como el anterior. Solté un suspiro solo me quedaba una opción y debía terminar rápido, tenía que encontrar a Karin, era ella quien peleaba contra un enemigo mayor – aunque conociéndola encontraría una forma de escapar – o eso quería yo creer.

Cambie mi postura.

No quería estar de vuelta en una prisión.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— Fuuton: Kazekega no Jutsu — con mi chakra cree unas corrientes de aire que salieron directo hacia el chico, a pesar de que se disipo el humo logre golpearlo.

Pero atrás de mí sentí su presencia, el _Naruto _que tenía enfrente desapareció en una nube de humo blanco. «Kage Bushin» pensé.

— Fue un buen ataque pero hará falta mucho más que eso para vencer al próximo Hokage de Konoha. — Me di la vuelta y mire justo hacia donde sabía estaba él, fruncí el ceño y supe que tenía que esforzarme - aun cuando odiara hacerlo – sino no ganaría jamás.

El pelirrubio se lanzó hacia mí junto con un puñado de otros igual a él, supuse que era el mismo jutsu que antes, esquive los golpes que me mandaban y los golpee cuando pude, sabía que el original estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había localizado.

Solté una maldición y no pude evitar recordar lo que me había dicho en el restaurante. El chico no era tonto a pesar de lo que parecía.

Luego de que Hinata huyera al baño, el chico pelinegro – Sasuke creo se llamaba – se paró y se largó sin decir nada, leí su chakra y supe que está molesto. Quizá había sido arriesgado aceptar la invitación pero me había servido para darme cuenta que esos dos sabían que éramos las que habían robado el pergamino.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_— ¿Qué hacen dos chicas lindas tan solas? — La voz del rubio idiota me saco de mis pensamientos pero actué como si aquello no hubiera sucedido._

_— Nada — dije algo seria — solo estamos de paso._

_— Es curioso — hablo con un aire que no supe cómo interpretar — hace no mucho robaron un pergamino a nuestra aldea, contenía unos secretos del estilo único taijutsu de uno de los clanes más importantes allá._

_Hice una mueca aburrida y alce los hombros como diciendo "¿Y?" el rubio rió y eso me cabreo un poco._

_— Uno de los ninjas logro mandar un mensaje — me tense un poco ante eso pero me mantuve impasible, nada de lo que dijera me haría salir de mi tranquilidad, estaba provocándome y lo sabía — Lo único que había en ese mensaje era la palabra rojo._

_— No entiendo porque me cuentas esto, rubio — dije esperando que todo terminará pero no sucedió._

_— Rojo te define perfectamente — me sonrió y su chakra pareció alterarse._

_Acomode mis lentes y supe que era mejor irnos antes de que tuvieran tiempo de comprobar nuestra culpa. Igual me reí y el chico me miro extrañado._

_— ¿Esa es tu idea de un cumplido? — debía enfocar su atención a otro tema._

_— Lo siento no soy muy bueno — sobó su nuca y rió pero se detuvo de pronto — el rojo a mí me parece un color hermoso… más en ti._

_Sonreí, el chico era idiota pero por lo menos tenía idea de lo que hacía. Quizá si no fuéramos enemigos me gustaría enseñarle un par de cosas._

_Me quite los lentes y le dedique una mirada más coqueta, aunque él no pareció notarlo._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seguí corriendo intentando burlar a Naruto, no solo era hábil sino que era impredecible. Desvanecí a otro de sus clones antes de detenerme. Al parecer había llegado a una trampa, frente a mí otra fila de clones me esperaba.

Maldije e hice una mueca de fastidio.

— Karin-chan aun estas a tiempo — uno de los clones habló y yo rodé los ojos.

— Ya te dije que no te daré nada.

— Eres una Uzumaki, si te entregas convenceré a la vieja Tsunade para que te deje ser parte de Konoha.

— No quiero ser parte de tu aldea, carajo — dije ya hastiada de que me lo repitiera — antes muerta.

— No — uno de los rubios me tomo de la mano y lo destruí con un golpe a la cara pero siguió hablando escondido entre sus réplicas — tu no quieres morir.

— ¿Qué sabes tú bastardo? — brame con indignación.

Él había nacido en una aldea ninja, con amigos y familia. No había perdido nada ¡No podía saber nada de mí!

— Sé que es estar solo.

Me reí con sorna, era bueno pero no iba a engañarme.

— Lo veo en tus ojos — lance otro ataque con shuriken y cinco "Naruto" más se fueron — no quieres morir ni estar sola — use otro jutsu Futon y logre abrir una brecha — igual que yo.

Corrí intentando volver a escapar pero de la nada me vi atrapada, caí al suelo y sentí como me inmovilizaba. Me retorcí fúrica pero solo logre darme la vuelta.

Me quito los lentes y deje de moverme. Vi sus ojos, no mentía… una parte de mí se cautivó al ver el azul profundo pero otra quiso golpearle.

— Ven conmigo Karin-chan te prometo no dejarte sola nunca.

Negué con la cabeza y él suspiro.

— Prometo que no te dolerá.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seguí atacando con el Jūho Sōshiken mientras nos enfrascábamos en un combate de taijutsu. No sé porque no volvió a utilizar ninjutsu. Intente varias veces huir pero Sasuke parecía leer mi mente.

No podía derrotarlo en mis condiciones y por ello comenzaba a desesperarme.

— No dejare que escapes.

Odie que lo repitiera cada vez que intentaba burlarlo. Estaba preocupada por Karin y por lo que este enfrentamiento daría como resultado.

— Ya lo veremos — a estas alturas estaba demasiado molesta por lo que no me importaba provocarle.

Corrimos una vez más contra el otro, intente golpearlo pero el Sharingan le daba oportunidad de esquivarme, me devolvió el golpe e igual lo esquive. Nos separamos de nueva cuenta, deshice el jutsu que estaba usando ya que al parecer tampoco me serviría.

No sabía ninjutsu como Karin y mi Byakugan no era rival para su velocidad. No tenía más opción que usar el último jutsu que sabía.

— ¿Ya te rindes? — Sasuke parecía complacido, no dije nada y me quede parada. — Hmp

Los rayos de su técnica volvieron a aparecer, envolviendo su cuerpo. Me tense un poco, si no actuaba en el momento preciso me iba a costar la batalla pero no tenía más.

Lo vi correr hacia mí y trague duro. Tome posición y deje que se acercara, tenía que tenerlo cerca.

— _Hakke Kūshō_.

Expulse una onda de chakra al tenerlo cerca, creí haberle dado directamente pero los rayos le protegieron de los daños mayores. El Byakugan desapareció de mis ojos, estaba cansada, más de lo que creí.

Sentí la presencia de Sasuke tras de mí pero no pude moverme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

— ¿Enserio Dobe? — Bramó furioso el pelinegro

— ¡Se veía real! — gritó molesto el Uzumaki — Karin-chan es muy buena.

— Por tu culpa se nos han escapado — el Uchiha rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante la situación — Es el maldito jutsu que siempre usas ¡Joder! — Habló exasperado — ¿Cómo no pudiste ver que era un clon?

— ¡Yo no tengo un Sharingan, Teme! No puedo ver la diferencia tan fácil — dijo con fastidio — ¡Además ya te lo dije Karin-chan es buena!

— Hmp habrá que buscarlas

— Solo esta vez cuida que no se escapen ambas frente a ti, Teme.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Seguí caminando arrastrando a Hinata conmigo, sino fuera porque puedo esconder mi chakra no hubiera podido engañar al rubio.

— Estas hecha un asco.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa y yo bufe, ella siempre terminaba así de mal.

— Le cobraremos el doble a Orochimaru, gracias a él tendremos a esos dos detrás de nosotras un tiempo — con solo pensarlo me moleste más, no había tenido la necesidad de usar mis cadenas de chakra desde que escape de las garras de ese tío serpiente.

— No será fácil — miró al piso y yo la deje caer, ya habíamos llegado y además debía darle una lección.

— En todos estos años ¿Cuándo lo ha sido, Hinata? — Pregunte con una mirada severa y creo que me entendió.

Entramos al lugar con paso suave, era una suerte que aun tuviera conocimiento de los escondites de ese malnacido.

La termine por ayudar hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, ella tenía la mirada perdida y yo seguía pensando que hacer.

— Desapareceremos Hinata.

Ella se levantó de golpe de la cama y me miró de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando nos conocimos.

— Descuida solo hasta que podamos deshacernos de ellos.

Hinata pareció respirar y yo sonreí.

— Viendo tus _encantos _creo que no será mucho tiempo.

Ella se sonrojo.

— ¡Oye!

Reí abiertamente ante su cara.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de autora 1 (?):**

Fue realmente divertido hacer esto jajaja Nana-nee-chan y yo captamos las ideas enseguida pero (siempre lo hay) el tiempo no nos alcanzo bububu jajaja ni modo realmente no hay más que decir mas que espero que no se hayan perdido con tanta línea y demás jajajaja.

**Notas de autora (Nana Uchiha S):**

Estoy emocionada por publicarlo por fin.

(Es de pocas palabras (?) XD)

¿nos regalan un review? Harán felices a más focas árticas (?)


End file.
